Yume no tsuzuki he
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando, pero ¿cómo seguir cuándo lo has perdido todo?


**Yume no tsuzuki he**

DGM no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción. Estoy pasando por la etapa más difícil de mi vida y sin querer DGM me está ayudando mucho, así que, para sentirme un poco mejor, estoy escribiendo ésta y otras dos historias, antes de poder continuar con mi Rollen habitual.

_A la luz que se derrama a partir de una brecha en las nubes,  
que parecía tan deslumbrante  
instantáneamente me acerque a él,  
mis debilidades parecen ser transparentes_

El sol siempre volverá a salir, el tiempo seguirá transcurriendo, pero para Allen el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, en el momento en el que Mana fue arrollado, el momento en el que Mana murió, el momento en el que Mana lo dejó para siempre. No importa que el tiempo avance, no importa que las horas continúen. ¿De qué sirve el tiempo ahora?

_Sólo por ser envidioso, yo siempre pretendo renunciar  
perdido y confundido una y otra vez en mis emociones oscilantes_

Dolor, rabia, impotencia, ¿por qué no pudo hacer nada? ¿por qué todo fue de esa manera? ¿por qué tenían que arrebatárselo tan pronto? ¿por qué tenía que ser ese el plan de Dios para Mana?

_Aunque digas que es lamentable todo lo que puedes hacer  
es seguir adelante, con tus propios pies  
incluso si eso significa vagar por el mundo con dudas y problemas  
Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de futuro tendremos?_

Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando, esas palabras retumban en su cabeza, pero ¿cómo seguir? ¿cómo seguir caminando cuando te han quitado todo? ¿qué futuro puede llegar a tener sin él? ¿para qué quiere ese futuro si él no estará allí junto a él? ¿cómo puede tener una vida sin él?

_Libra a tu corazón del arrepentimiento y el miedo  
ciérralos en tus dedos y aplástalos en pedazos  
siente el dolor y aventúrate a ese sueño infinito de la mañana  
aunque conozco el mundo de memoria parece que no hay nada que pueda ven nunca estuve seguro de haber elegido el camino correcto_

Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, tal vez nunca lo dijo, pero lo demostró, esa persona que luchó por él, quien estuvo siempre a su lado, esa persona que lo dio todo, pero ahora Allen no encuentra la salida de ese infinito y oscuro abismo. Está demasiado oscuro, demasiado frío, ahí no hay nadie, está vacío. Y ese vacío lo consume, lo consume, lo engulle y no lo deja salir, es su prisionero.

_Aunque siempre he actuado alegre, mi sonrisa está socavada por la soledad  
y me pregunto que siento realmente por dentro_

Soledad es lo único que permanece, pero esa soledad lo abruma, no puede escapar, solo quiere gritar, solo quiere llorar, tiene pánico, pánico a la soledad, pánico a la oscuridad, pánico al silencio.

_La gente no puede dejar de estar triste  
pero sigue buscando por siempre y para siempre algo que anhelamos  
solo lucha, dale toda tu lucha  
y seguramente las puertas se abrirán a un brillante mañana_

Duele y seguirá doliendo, eso nunca cambiará, el dolor en el corazón permanecerá, pero tiene que buscar fortaleza, porque Mana así lo querría, pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo buscar algo que te pueda ayudar a superarlo? ¿cómo poder deshacerte de esa terrible escena que hay en tu cabeza? ¿cómo poder seguir caminando? ¿cómo poder seguir viviendo?

_Nunca te quedes quieto cuando estés perdido  
solo continúa, estoy seguro que te lleva de regreso a tu camino en algún lugar  
y sentirás esperanza tocando suavemente tu corazón_

_Cuando finalmente alcanzas ese sueño interminable_

Siempre estarán conectados, porque eran lo único para el otro, porque eran compañeros de vida y aunque Mana ya no esté aquí físicamente, Mana permanecerá, permanecerá en su recuerdo y en su corazón por siempre, él nunca desaparecerá.

_Estás retrocediendo por miedo  
o hinchazón con vano orgullo  
podrías intentar tirarlos a todos  
Y ahora comencemos de nuevo_

Allen se aferra a los buenos recuerdos, a las enseñanzas, a la alegría, al amor, se levanta por Mana, camina por Mana, vive por Mana, inicia su vida una vez más.

_Aunque digas que es lamentable todo lo que puedes hacer  
es seguir adelante, con tus propios pies  
incluso si eso significa vagar por el mundo con dudas y problemas  
Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de futuro tendremos?_

El futuro será duro, el futuro será solitario, pero ese futuro lo construirá gracias a Mana, porque Mana lo es todo para él, porque Mana lo dio todo por él, nunca se detendrá, siempre seguirá caminando.

_Libra a tu corazón de todas las dudas  
ciérralos en tus dedos y aplástalos en pedazos  
siente el dolor, tallarlo en tu corazón  
cree en ti mismo, sé que realmente puedes hacerlo mejor  
vamos a ese sueño que siempre se mueve_

Tirar el dolor lejos, enterrarlo en lo profundo de su ser, no dejarlo ganar, eso es lo que Allen debe hacer, porque él seguirá con la fortaleza que Mana le brindó, con la fuerza que Mana le enseñó, con la fortaleza que Mana siempre demostró.

Siempre, siempre hacia adelante, habrán altibajos, pero siempre mira al frente, piensa en esa persona, sonríele y dale las gracias por todo, gracias al amor, gracias a los recuerdos, algún día volverán a encontrarse, algún día volverán a estar juntos, pero hasta que ese día llegue, tienes que vivir, vivir por esa persona, vivir con la fortaleza que esa persona te brindará, duele y siempre dolerá, pero ese dolor pasará, ese dolor se ocultará, haz cambios en tu vida, no para olvidar los buenos recuerdos, pero sí para no rememorar los malos recuerdos, para poder seguir viviendo con el recuerdo de esa persona que nunca abandonará tu corazón.

Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando, esas son las palabras que Mana le dejó a Allen y esas son las palabras con las que vivirá y seguirá su camino.

Te amo Mana.


End file.
